Automated dispensing systems are often used to store quantities of items, often in bulk, and to dispense the items to a container or user in response to an instruction to fill an order. Automated dispensing systems may dispense various articles, such as medications when filling prescription orders. Automated dispensing systems provide a mechanism for accurately and repeatably filling orders in a manner that is faster and more efficient than manual methods.
The accuracy of the quantity and type of item dispensed may be of great importance, particularly when the automated dispensing system is dispensing medications. Further, the quantity of articles items dispensed may be of great importance to ensure a prescription is completely filled and costly overfills are avoided. Automated dispensing systems may provide a mechanism for ensuring the quantity and type of item dispensed is accurate; however, the dispensing system must be properly replenished with the correct items in order to maintain the accuracy of the dispensing system.